<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Years Kiss by Starpony999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000642">A New Years Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpony999/pseuds/Starpony999'>Starpony999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, New Years kiss, Reveal, mlsecretsanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpony999/pseuds/Starpony999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien realizes the two girls he is in love with are the same girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@mlsecretsanta Present for @p-artsypants on tumblr<br/>Not doing an AU was a lot tougher than I thought it would be.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another year, another pen.” </p><p>Adrien twirled said pen around in his fingers as he talked with Nino.  “It’s always the same thing with him.”</p><p>“What about your birthday last year?”  Nino asked,  “Didn’t he get you a hat or a scarf or something?”</p><p>“Yeah.  A blue scarf.  I really thought he was starting to change.  It made me so happy that he went out of his way to make something for me.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Adrien!”  A new voice entered their conversation.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng, easily the cutest girl in school, and the nicest one too, presented herself before the two best bros.  Her hands were outstretched, and in her hands she held a small gift, which was obviously to Adrien.</p><p>“Wow!  Thanks Marinette!  I can’t wait to see what it is.”  Adrien exclaimed, smiling brightly at his friend.</p><p>“You can open it now, if you want.   Or…or later.  Whichever you prefer.”</p><p>Adrien tears into the present, and is surprised to find a blue hat.  It was the exact same color as the scarf his father had supposedly given him.  “Thanks Marinette!”  He managed to say, despite his brain running at a thousand miles an hour.  “This is beautiful.  Did you make it yourself?”</p><p>Marinette’s face reddened.  She was blushing?  “Yea-Yes.  Yes I did.  I’m sorry it’s so late.  I had so many commissions and other presents to work on I just finished it last night.”</p><p>“It’s fine.  I love it!“</p><p>"So what are you boys doing for New Year’s?"  Alya asked.  She had apparently come with Marinette, although Adrien hadn’t noticed her before this point.  </p><p>"I haven’t made any plans yet."  Nino interlaced his fingers with Alya’s, causing a small blush to rise on the brunette’s cheeks.  Adrien sighed absentmindedly.  How he wished he could have what they had.</p><p>"What about you Adrien?"  Alya pestered.   "Do you have any plans?  Will your father let you out of the house for one night?”</p><p>Adrien just shrugged.  He had no idea whether his Father would be okay with it or not.  He was more lenient nowadays, but you never knew what he would be against.</p><p>“Well if you boys are free, Chloe’s throwing a big New Years party at the hotel, and the entire class is invited.  It’d be so much more fun if you guys came.”</p><p>“Well if Chloe’s hosting it, it shouldn’t be that hard to convince my father to let me go.”</p><p>“Wonderful!  We’ll see you guys there!"  Alya pulled Marinette away from the guys and headed towards one of the stores.</p><p>They sat there a few moments in silence, as they watched the girls go and drank some of their smoothies.  Finally, Nino spoke up.  "That hat…”</p><p>“You noticed it too?”</p><p>“It looks an awful lot like the one your father got you for your birthday.  Do you think…?”</p><p>“Maybe he didn’t get it for me at all."  Adrien slumped a little.  "I should’ve known.”</p><p>“Maybe he just hired Marinette to do it, because he didn’t have the time?”</p><p>“Proof that he doesn’t care enough about me to spend any actual time creating a gift.”</p><p>“Maybe Marinette just saw the scarf and wanted to make you a hat to match?”</p><p>“That’s more likely, but how could she have possibly gotten the same color?”</p><p>“It’s blue?”</p><p>Adrien chuckled.  “Yeah, but it’s a specific kind of blue.  If my dad actually made it, there is no way on earth that Marinette has enough money to buy this particular kind of scarf for her friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, her friend.”</p><p>Adrien looked over at Nino, curious as to why he emphasized friend like that.  “Regardless, I think Marinette made me that scarf.”</p><p>“Why would she let your scumbag of a father take the credit for it then?  You were telling everyone in school your father made it for you.  I know Marinette heard about it.”</p><p>“I don’t know.   I just don’t know.”</p><p>—–</p><p>Adrien and Nino entered the party at about 6pm that night.  Alya and Marinette were already there.  They dragged the boys over to their conversation with Rose and Nathanael.</p><p>It was at about 8pm when Kim insisted they play Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare Version.  Adrien had never heard of Spin the Bottle, but Nino told him he should be thankful that they weren’t playing the normal version of Spin the Bottle.</p><p>It was 9pm when the bottle landed on Marinette.  </p><p>“Marinette, Truth or Dare?"  Alix asked.</p><p>"Truth!"  Marinette replied, scared for whatever dare the pink-headed partygoer would come up with.</p><p>"Have you ever kissed someone of the opposite gender, besides your dad?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Alix!"  Alya playfully punched her classmate in the shoulder.  "Ask something harder.  I could tell you the answer to that.”</p><p>“Welll…."  Marinette was blushing profusely.</p><p>"No way!"  Alya all but screamed.</p><p>"Who was it?"  Rose asked.</p><p>"Was it Adrien?”</p><p>“Was it Nathanael?”</p><p>“Was it Chat Noir?”</p><p>Adrien didn’t know it was possible, but at the last suggestion, Marinette blushed even harder.</p><p>“It is Chat Noir!”</p><p>The girls were suddenly clamoring all over Marinette to get the details.  How?  When?  Where? Why?  Did she like the cat-themed superhero?  Did Chat like her?  When did she get the chance to talk to him, let alone kiss him?  Was it on the lips?</p><p>Adrien didn’t really register any of their questions, and he definitely didn’t hear any of the noirette’s answers.  When had he kissed Marinette as Chat Noir?  The only time he had ever kissed someone was when Ladybug had kissed him during the events of Dark Cupid.  Had another akuma got rampant and he didn’t know?  Was it Theo as the Copycat?  No.  That didn’t make any sense.  Theo was after Ladybug’s love.  As far as Adrien knew, Theo had no idea Marinette even existed.  So what did that mean?</p><p>Adrien’s eyes grew wide as it suddenly clicked.  The girl he was in love with and the girl he had a crush on.  The girl with courage and strength and the girl with kindness and love.  It was the same girl.  The girl who was there for anyone who needed it, both in and out of costume.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim cannonballed into the freezing cold pool outside, while everyone watched from the sidelines.  Nino laughed and cheered as Kim resurfaced triumphant, but quite cold.  He looked over at his best bud, Adrien, and was surprised to see him not looking at the action, but instead, staring at Marinette.</p><p>“Dude,”  Nino elbowed him in the shoulder.</p><p>Adrien shook his head,  “Oh sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>Nino rolled his eyes.  “No, but I can see you’re staring at Marinette over there.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, guess I am.”  Adrien scratched the back of his head, blushing profusely.</p><p>Nino pulled Adrien back inside before everyone else.  “Dude, what’s up?  I haven’t seen you acting like that before.  You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just…  Marinette.”</p><p>Nino looked between Adrien and Marinette curiously, before it finally clicked.  “Ohhh….You like Marinette, don’t you?”</p><p>————</p><p>The bottle spun around and around before landing on Marinette.  “Truth or Dare?”  Alya asked.  </p><p>“Truth”  Marinette replied.</p><p>“When did you kiss Ch—“</p><p>“Dare”  Marinette cut Alya off, causing laughter to ripple throughout the group.  </p><p>Alya smirked.  “Fine.  i dare you to kiss Adrien on the lips, when the clock strikes twelve.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t think Marinette’s face could get any redder or his own face any hotter, but they both did.  Nino seemed to have noticed, as he leaned over and whispered, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to dude.” </p><p>Adrien shrugged in response, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I…I don’t mind.”  He was about to Kiss Ladybug.  This was probably the best day of his entire life.</p><p>“I...I...okay.”  Marinette stuttered,  “How long until then?”</p><p>Alix pulled out her phone and showed it to the group.  “5 minutes!” The girl shot to her feet.  “Come on, everybody, it’s time to count down!”  The whole class rushed after Alix towards the theatre Chloe had set up for this exact purpose.</p><p>Marinette slowly stood up from her spot in the circle and walked over to Adrien.  She reached out her hand to help him up, which he accepted. He was surprised how strong she was when she pulled him to his feet with no issue.  Then he remembered this was Ladybug he was talking about.  The girl could throw him across Paris is she wanted to.  They stood in the middle of the now empty room, staring each other in the eyes for a moment.  Neither let go of the other’s hand.  Marinette broke the silence with a whisper.  “Are you okay with this?”</p><p>Adrien smiled.  “I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it.”  </p><p>Marinette looked away in embarrassment, her face unable to grow any redder. </p><p>“10!”  The class shouted from the next room, starting the countdown.</p><p>Marinette turned back towards Adrien and took a deep breath.</p><p>“9!”</p><p>Adrien made eye contact with her, trying to communicate that he was truly okay with this.</p><p>“8!”</p><p>Even a little excited</p><p>“7!”</p><p>Marinette places her hands on his chest/shoulders to keep her balance.</p><p>“6!”</p><p>She leaned forward, pushing herself to her tiptoes.</p><p>“5!”</p><p>Adrien tilted his head downward towards her.</p><p>“4!”</p><p>Adrien cups her face with his hand</p><p>“3!”</p><p>Adrien puts his hands around her waist to help balance her, bringing her closer to him.</p><p>“2!”</p><p>They lean in,</p><p>“1!”</p><p>They close their eyes, </p><p>“Happy New Years!”</p><p>And they kiss.</p><p>Cheers ring out through the halls of the Le Grand Paris, but the sound is drowned out the two lovebirds pull away from each other and locked eyes.  If either hero had looked toward the theatre, they would have seen Alya cheering, her phone in hand, probably having just took a picture of her ship becoming canon.  They would have seen Nino standing beside her, smiling that the now-not-so-oblivious-lovebirds had finally realized their feelings for each other.  But they didn’t.  Instead, Marrinette’s hand fluttered to her lips as recognition set in.  She had kissed those lips before.  She had seen that (now) obviously-in-love-look before.  “Chaton?”  She whispered, barely audible above the ruckus the rest of their class was making.</p><p>“My lady.”  Adrien stepped back and bowed.  He kissed Marinette’s hand.  </p><p>"Well, Buginette,” Adrien smiled suavely, straightening up again and offering his arm to her.  “Shall we rejoin the party?”</p><p>Marinette smiled a little at the new nickname, taking his arm.  “I think we shall.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>